The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an apparatus for assembling a frame and bearing housing of a turbine.
In a turbine engine, a combustor converts a chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing thermal expansion of certain components. Some components or parts may be exposed to more hot gas than other parts, thereby causing the parts to move relative to one another. Relative movement of components due to thermal expansion can cause stress and wear for the components. Further, dimensional variations of the components due to manufacturing can enhance stress experienced by the components. Accordingly, coupling of turbine engine components that allows for thermal expansion can reduce stress and improve component life.